§ No Fear §
by Celen Marinaiden
Summary: Tuve mucho miedo sin ti...viví esperando solamente el momento para despertar...ahora que estamos juntos de nuevo déjame quedarme contigo por la eternidad. [Songfic, oneshot, yaoi, angst] KaixRei. Dedicado a Kakira Tsukikawa.


Snif... snif... siguiendo con lo que había dicho, el segundo oneshot que debía por "Una gota de Lluvia" es este dedicado para Kakira Tsukikawa, como no me pediste nada en especial pues espero que lo que escribí te vaya a gustar, mira que soy tan mala que luego me mandas por un tubo ñ.ñ

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **No Fear.** Si, otra canción de mis adorados (y con eso incluyo al resto de la banda aunque Lauri sea sin duda mi preferido y al que amo muajajaja)

**Genero**: Shonen-ai, yaoi, drama, songfic, ¿tragedia? Nah, no se ni como describirlo.

**Parejas**: **KaixRei. **Creo que ya me consagre con esa XD

**Disclaimer**: Para no hacer el cuento largo, Beyblade es de Aoki Takao ¿Ok? No me demanden porque entonces tendré que echarles una maldición de magia oscura y ustedes no quieren eso. En cuanto a la canción "No Fear" es completa y enteramente propiedad del casi sagrado (al menos para mi) grupo "The Rasmus" por lo cual no me gano nada al usarla para este sencillo fanfic.

**Dedicatoria**: Pues a Kakira Tsukikawa otra de mis fieles lectoras, y que claro fue la segunda en dejarme el revirew ¡Ojala te guste! Y a ver cuando te animas a comenzar a escribir de Beyblade, seguro seria genial leerte n.n

ऋछऋछऋ **No Fear **ऋछऋछऋ

"Rei... ¿Estas bien?" -escucho que le preguntaron, sacándole repentinamente de sus pensamientos-.

"¿Eh?... oh, claro que si Max" -sonrió tiernamente, cerrando sus orbes doradas mientras que en sus manos la taza de té que mantenía, fue asida con mas fuerza de su parte-.

"Me alegra, me pareció que te habías quedado como, ido" -no pudo expresarlo de una mejor manera, intentando que su preocupación no se reflejase tan notoriamente en sus azules orbes-.

"No es nada" -negó con la cabeza, aun conservando su sonrisa-.

Aquella respuesta no dejo completamente convencido al americano, pero prefirió no decir mas. La lluvia afuera de la casa caía torrencialmente, mas adentro en aquella modesta sala de la propiedad Kinomiya, el calor reconfortante se sentía. Takao se había marchado a la cocina a preparar un buen chocolate con leche, mientras que se habían quedado ahí Rei, Kyouju y Max. El chino y el ojiazul con unas mantas sobre sus hombros e hincados alrededor de la mesa baja que tenían ahí. Afuera el golpetear de la lluvia y los ocasionales rayos le daban al ambiente aun un aire más deprimente del que ya tenia. El castaño de los anteojos estaba sentado en el sillón, también con una frazada que lo cubría mientras que tecleaba y tecleaba sus datos. Max había estado hablando con Takao hasta que este se había marchado, y el oriental... Rei, el como siempre permanecía en su silencio ajeno al mundo que lo rodeaba.

"Rei" -volvió a llamarle el estadounidense-.

"¿Qué pasa Max?" -volteo su dorada mirada hacia el menor-.

"Nada" -sonrió mientras recargaba su rostro sobre sus manos, que se encontraban apoyadas en la tabla de la mesa-.

"..." -mas el chino no pudo hacer otra cosa sino sonreír también-.

Apreciaba y en mucho el esfuerzo que hacían sus amigos por el... y también le hacia sentirse peor aun el saber que los mantenía en constante preocupación. Pero nada podía hacer por ellos, salvo intentar reconfortarlos... nada mas.

'_¿Y que podría decirles?... ¿Qué escucho cosas? .¿Que lo escucho a el?... van a terminar por creer que estoy loco y lo que menos necesito en este momento es que pase algo así_' -pensó, mientras su vista se perdía en el liquido humeante de su taza-.

Si, escuchaba voces... lo escuchaba a el. ¿Y que decía? Bueno, decía muchas cosas y unas las entendía más que otras. Ya no se preocupaba, desde hacia meses que las cosas en su cabeza eran de aquel modo y si en un principio pensó en aterrarse, había aceptado demasiado bien el vivir de aquella manera. Había comprendido que toda su vida, que cualquier vida... no eran mas que sueños, sueños vagos que un día debían terminar ¡Y el deseaba despertar! Realmente deseaba que todo eso terminase y al fin pudiese abrir los ojos a la realidad.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Boy,_

_You lived your life like_

_a sleeping swan_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hacia ya siete meses que las cosas eran de aquel modo, hacia tan solo veintiocho semanas... ciento noventa y seis días... cuatro mil setecientas horas... doscientos ochenta y dos mil doscientos cuarenta minutos... que su vida había cambiado para siempre. Hacia tan solo siete malditos meses, que Kai... que Kai ya no estaba a su lado ¡Le había abandonado sin consideración! Se había ido sin despedirse, sin dar explicaciones, sin darle le oportunidad siquiera de escuchar su voz una última vez... le había dejado cuando el mismo Kai había prometido estar a su lado siempre, había roto su promesa. Y Rei paso por todo, por la incredibilidad, por la negación, por la desesperación, por la aceptación, por la ira, por la resignación, por la depresión y se había quedado ahí... estancado sin poder ir mas allá de eso, y sus amigos lo sabían ¡Claro que lo sabían! Pero nada podían hacer porque sabían que a pesar de que lo deseaban, no estaba en sus manos encontrar la cura para sanar aquel corazón herido que tenia el ojos dorados. Debían aceptar que se sentían igual que el, Kai les había dejado a todos, a ellos, a su equipo y no iba a regresar. Era algo tan injusto, tan malditamente injusto, ahora que se suponía ya no había obstáculos en sus vidas, que el ruso les había dicho que los había aceptado como sus amigos, justo cuando todo marchaba tan bien ¡Sucedía eso! Kai se iba.

"Ya regrese" -anuncio la alegre voz de Takao desde la entrada, mientras que entre manos cargaba una charola plateada con cuatro humeantes tazas en ellas, y claro, como los demás una manta cubría sus hombros y espalda-.

"Te demoraste" -le regaño graciosamente el rubio-.

"Es que estaba intentando que quedasen deliciosas ¡Pruébenlas! Soy todo un experto" -dijo mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa, con un aire de completo orgullo en su voz-.

"Conociéndote Takao, les pusiste un kilo de azúcar a cada una" -replico el castaño, mientras dejaba su computadora portátil bajándose del sillón, dispuesto a tomar una de aquellas tazas-.

"Acepto que me quedo dulce pero ¡No es para tanto!" -Takao hizo un pequeño puchero mientras que desviaba la mirada lleno de indignación-.

"A mi me gusta" -canto el rubio, pues ya había tomado una de las tazas y probado el chocolate caliente-.

"Es cierto..." -Rei bajo la taza que tenia entre manos mientras sonreía- "Te quedo muy bien".

"Oigan es verdad... ¡Sorprendente!" -exclamo azorado Kyouju después de haber probado el liquido- "¿Cómo lo hiciste Takao?".

"No es nada" -de nuevo su aire de superioridad y de orgullo se hacia presente- "¡Soy un experto cocinando postres!" -y se tiro a reír locamente a lo que le siguieron los otros dos menores solo por el gusto de reír-.

Rei tan solo endulzo su expresión mirando a sus amigos... cuanto los quería, cuanto había sido lo que le habían ayudado y seguían haciendo todavía. No quería aceptarlo pero no quería irse también, quería al menos quedarse un poco más con sus tres inseparables amigos y disfrutar de su compañía, de las locuras de Takao, del buen humor de Max y de la prudencia de Kyouju... pero desgraciadamente estaba seguro de que eso no seria posible. El tiempo ya estaba llegando, ya se acercaba la hora de que el fuese mas allá de lo imaginado... pero tenia miedo, tenia mucho miedo siempre, en ese momento estando ahí en la mesa, como también lo tenia estando solo al irse a dormir, o al despertar temprano por la mañana, tenia tanto miedo... y no sabia porque.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Your time has come_

_To go deeper_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Entre bromas y un ambiente más relajado y menos febril pasaron el tiempo, hasta que la noche entro mas de lo que aun estaba, causando estragos en el más pequeño de los presentes que sin duda alguna se sentía agotado, así que después de dejar todo en orden todos decidieron que irían a dormir, mañana tendrían un par de cosas que hacer y lo mejor era descansar desde ahora.

"Aaaaahooooo" -bostezo perezosamente Takao mientras caminaban por los pasillos-.

"Encierren a ese león" -comento cómicamente Rei, haciendo que Max y el castaño riesen-.

"¡Oye!" -exclamo infantilmente enfadado el ojimarrón-.

"Buenas noches" -dijo Rei pues afortunadamente habían llegado hacia su puerta, la cual se apresuro a abrir mientras se reía un poco del enojo de Takao-.

"Buenas noches" -respondió dulcemente el rubio, sonriendo-.

"Que descanses" -deseo Kyouju-.

"Hasta mañana" -y seguido de eso, el peliazul volvió a bostezar causando que los demás riesen un poco, y claro, que el se quejase nuevamente-.

Rei negó con la cabeza conservando en sus labios una sonrisa, mientras con ambas manos apoyadas sobre la puerta la cerraba, mas se quedo ahí, recargando su frente en el madera al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y un suspiro desolador salía de sus labios. Apretó los puños aun contra la madera y se separo de la puerta mientras dos lágrimas resbalaban por su mejillas acaneladas ¡Cuánto extrañaba a Kai! Y nada de lo que hiciese, nada de lo que sus amigos le dijesen, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasase, el dolor estaba ahí, y no se marcharía... al menos no todavía. Y sentía miedo... miedo sin saber porque, miedo de seguir así de solo, miedo de no volver a ver a Kai, miedo de continuar de aquel modo. Camino vagamente dentro de la habitación, arrastrando una de sus manos sobre una pared de manera automática, encendiendo de aquella manera el interruptor de la luz, busco en un cajón sus ropas de dormir y también de manera llevada por la inercia se cambio. Ambas piezas eran de un claro estilo chino con bordes amarillos y de un perfecto blanco, aquella ropa parecía más bien un traje cualquiera antes de un simple pijama. Se alisto para poder dormir aquella noche a pesar de que aun la lluvia continuaba incesantemente. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, apago la luz y su habitación quedo en oscuridad. Se sentó en la cama apoyando sus manos hacia un lado de su cuerpo y permaneció así durante algunos instantes más, para al fin subirse y cobijarse con los cobertores.

Bostezo pues no podía negar que se sentía cansado, tan cansado. Pero al menos estaba seguro de que pronto todo aquello terminaría, iba a despertar de ese sueño representado por su efímera vida. Desde hacia ya tiempo aquel viaje suyo había comenzando y poco tardaría en llegar a su fin, su destino ya estaba sellado y el no tenia la mas mínima intención de ir en su contra. ¿Cómo sabia todas aquellas cosas?... bueno, las había escuchado de _el_.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Boy,_

_Your final journey has just begun_

_But destiny chose the reaper_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Minutos más transcurrieron, incansables, vacíos. Pronto toda la casa Kinomiya quedo en completo silencio, pues a pesar de que Takao y Max habían estado haciendo ruido mientras platicaban y jugaban un rato mas, al parecer ambos habían decidido irse a dormir ya. Sin duda alguna el castaño de la laptop había sido el primero en caer en el sueño. Rei se giro en la cama hasta quedar de frente hacia otra que lucia completamente vacía, y sin poderlo evitar su mirada se ensombreció de sobre manera, sus ojos comenzaron a picar y los cerro fuertemente pero a pesar de ello la humedad fue capaz de salir mojando sus pestañas, y muy pronto sus mejillas. Se trago sus sollozos y apretó fuertemente los puños, haciendo que uno de ellos que se encontraba recargado sobre la almohada en la que se encontraba su cabeza, aprisionara la tela de la misma con gran fuerza. Aquella misma solitaria cama era la que alguna vez, en alguna parte del tiempo el bicolor había ocupado, y claro... que el mismo Rei había ocupado a su lado... cuando eran tiempos felices y llenos de alegría... pero no, Kai tenia que irse y arruinar todo aquello.

Hipando abrió los ojos de los cuales cayeron un par de lagrimas mas, se puso de pie abriendo los puños y comprobando como con sus uñas había logrado atravesar la piel de aquella mano que no se encontraba tomando la tela de nada, las heridas no eran nada grave, pero no por eso no dolían o no sangraban. Se enderezo poniendo sus pies desnudos sobre la madera y sintiendo el frió de esta, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado ya pero todo se encontraban en silencio, mas la lluvia seguía afuera, dejándose escuchar intempestivamente, y el tenia miedo.

Vagamente y gracias a su estupenda visión nocturna camino hacia la puerta abriéndola con sumo cuidado, agradeciendo que las bisagras no rechinasen. Salio de la habitación moviéndose con completo sigilo y habilidad tan felina que solo el era capaz de poseer para poderse escabullir sin ser notado siquiera. Camino por los oscuros y vacíos pasillos de la casa hasta que nuevamente llego hacia la sala en la que quizás horas antes se había encontrado, avanzo hasta llegar a la puerta corrediza que daba hacia el patio y la abrió, saliendo a los pasillos exteriores donde el viento le golpeo repentinamente, la brisa mojada le paso encima y donde pudo apreciar a la lluvia caer con fuerza. Todo estaba en completa oscuridad y sin duda alguna el paisaje que tenía a sus alrededores la casa, esa noche se veía completamente tétrico. Camino un poco sobre el piso mojado hasta llegar al limite de la madera pero conservando una distancia prudente. Lo único que deseaba era salir e intentar respirar un poco el aire frió provocado por la lluvia, quizás eso despejaría un poco su mente... a el le agradaba la lluvia.

Extendió su brazo izquierdo abriendo la palma de la mano para dejar que el agua la tocase, y apenas el agua que caía toco su piel empapándola, retiro al instante la mano llevándose hacia el pecho con una mueca de dolor, extendió su mano para mirarla y ver las cuatro heridas causadas por sus propias uñas. Aquello le había parecido tan raro, pero el simple toque del agua le había producido un agudo dolor, como si algo más letal abriese las heridas hechas recientemente. Algo más fuerte y sin piedad.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Boy,_

_Rain falls down from the northern skies_

_Like poisoned knifes_

_With no mercy_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ante sus extrañas ideas negó con la cabeza, aspirando aire profundamente para después dejarlo salir a lentitud de sus pulmones, sus ojos se perdieron en algún punto del cielo oscuro y enfurecido de aquella noche, suspiro nuevamente para darse la vuelta entrando de nuevo a la casa, cerrando la puerta corrediza tras de si. A pesar de que caminaba normalmente, sus pisadas ni siquiera se escuchaban, paso de nuevo por las mismas puertas y pasillos de minutos antes, y sin hacer el menos ruido para así no despertar a sus amigos, llego de nuevo hacia su habitación cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado. Entrecerró sus orbes dirigiéndose hacia su cama donde se volvió a acostar, cubriéndose hasta donde pudo de los cobertores, hacia mucho frió y sin Kai para darle aquel reconfortante calor que en las noches pasadas le había protegido, lo único que le quedaba era intentar estar bien abrigado por su cuenta. Le dio la espalda a la cama vacía y su mirada quedo perdida en algún punto de la habitación, hacia ya mucho tiempo que tenia ese problema, el no poder dormir. En sus peores noches de insomnio se pasaba hasta el amanecer en vela, solo esperaba que sus amigos no se diesen cuenta pues no deseaba preocuparlos mas. Pero tenia que aceptarlo, ya se había acostumbrado también a dormir escasamente. Cerró lentamente sus orbes doradas, sintiendo por parpados tan pesados y la irrefutable necesidad de descansar, solo deseaba descansar y nada más que eso.

"Kai..." -susurro el nombre de la persona amada- "¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tuviste que morir?" -y su voz callo lastimeramente, mientras que unas lágrimas más resbalan por sus mejillas-.

Quizás sollozo hasta que se quedo dormido, la verdad es que no supo siquiera cuanto tiempo paso para que pudiese hacerlo. Mas lo que en ese momento no sabia pues solamente lo venia sospechando desde hacia tiempo, es que la eternidad ya le estaba esperando.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Boy,_

_Close your eyes for the one last time_

_Sleepless nights_

_From here to eternity_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

A mitad de la noche, a mitad de su sueño, el chino comenzó a sentirse agitado, con una terrible opresión en el pecho y una desesperación salida de la nada, igualmente que provocaba inmensamente ansiedad en su ser. Apenas y si sus orbes doradas se abrieron de golpe y su boca hizo una exhalación no pudo siquiera gritar porque la voz murió en su garganta, y sus parpados volvieron a cerrarse pesadamente. Su cuerpo había quedado tan suelto, y su cabeza cayo de lado en la almohada, dejando que sus negros mechones de la frente cubriesen parte de gran parte de su rostro.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, sintiéndose fuera de lugar, completamente descolocado pues la oscuridad tan negra e intensa como no la conocía se cernía alrededor, a pesar de que intentaba usar su visión agraciada de nada ayudaba, pues apenas podía ver siquiera el suelo sobre el cual se encontraba acostado, se puso de pie de torpe manera, comprobando de extraña manera que la luz tenue que iluminaba alrededor de el parecía estar encima suyo. Levanto su dorada vista y lo único que pudo distinguir fue... plumas... la celestial visión de inmaculadas plumas blancas lleno sus ámbares ojos... si no estaba alucinando aquello parecía ser... parecía ser... ¿Alas? Inquieto giro el rostro tan solo para comprobar que efectivamente eran blancas y hermosas alas las que nacían de su espalda y se perdían hacia más alto ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? .¿Otro de sus sueños desquiciados?... ¿O se había vuelto loco?

"No Rei... no estas loco, aunque lamento decirte que esto tampoco es un sueño" -aquella voz... esa voz...-.

La emoción golpeo el pecho del ojidorado, quien sintió como el suelo bajo sus pies parecía moverse, por unos instantes más se sintió mareado, pero poco a poco sus sentidos regresaron y el uso de la razón pareció ser suyo de nuevo. Se giro sobre su cuerpo tan solo para quedarse rígidamente donde estaba, sin moverse, sin poder hacerlo siquiera. Ahí estaba el, de pie con ese porte suyo lleno de distinción y fina elegancia, aquellos ojos rojizos intensos cual brillante sangre, esa pálida piel blanca como la fina nieve, ese cabello azulado como a veces lucia el cielo... las marcas en sus mejillas... esa persona no podía ser mas que una sola, la que veía en sus sueños todas las noches, la que recordaba durante el día a todas horas, y la que suspiraba llorando cuando a solas estaba.

"¿Kai?" -un hilo de frágil había sonado su voz-.

Los labios de aquel se curvearon mostrándole así una sonrisa de lo mas hermosa, extendió sus brazos lentamente hacia el, dándole una invitación que a la perfección conocía Rei. El chino se apresuro hacia el, saltando y aferrándose hacia su pecho, y de no ser porque Kai supo como guardar el equilibrio ambos hubiesen caído. Sus brazos se cerraron sobre el cuerpo del oriental de actitud protectora, apretando con fuerza el cuerpo del pelinegro que ahora lloraba con libertad.

"¡Kai! .¡Kai! .¡Te he extrañado tanto!" -restregaba su frente recargada en el pecho del soviético, aspirando nuevamente aquel fino y varonil aroma que solamente su bicolor podía tener-.

"Yo también Rei, yo también" -susurro, mientras subía una de sus manos para acariciar aquel sedoso y negro cabello que tanto había extrañado, como cada parte perfecta del ser de Rei-.

El tiempo transcurrió e igualmente si fueron horas o segundos no importaba porque ellos ni siquiera sintieron la diferencia. Mas cuando la agitación de tan maravilloso momento fue cediendo poco a poco, Rei levanto su aun cristalina mirada ámbar quedando prendida de la rubí de Kai, realmente era el. Se perdieron en los ojos del otro diciéndose tantas y tantas cosas que en aquel momento no podían articular con vanas palabras. Lentamente sus rostros se fueron acercando, rogando por un contacto que hacia mucho que anhelaban, sus labios se unieron suavemente aun viendo las orbes del otro, lentamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando mientras que aquel beso se hacia mas palpable, algo real. Sus bocas se abrieron dejando pasar la lengua del otro, degustando al fin aquel sabor que conocían a la perfección pero que sin duda habían extrañado, se acariciaron delicadamente mientras la ternura y la pasión se derrochaba por igual haciendo de aquel beso, uno tan maravilloso como pocos habían recordado tener. Poco a poco rompieron en contacto mientras que sus ojos se abrían de nuevo dejando ver esos sentimientos encontrados en aquel instante.

"Lo siento Rei, lo siento tanto" -Kai llevo sus manos hacia el rostro del pelinegro, tomándolo con cuidado y besando tiernamente sus húmedas mejillas por las lagrimas anteriormente derramadas- "Lo has pasado tan mal... y yo he tenido tanto que ver" -lleno sus labios de besos cortos que fueron correspondidos sin dudar- "Perdóname" -finalmente lo rodeo con sus brazos, recargando su barbilla sobre el hombro del otro, evitando así que el chino viese aquellas dos solitarias lagrimas que habían resbalado por sus tatuadas mejillas-.

"Kai, Kai... todo esta bien" -cerro los ojos, sintiendo tanta paz... sintiendo aquella tranquilidad que solo había podido tener en los brazos de esa persona- "Kai yo... estoy muerto... ¿Verdad?" -pregunto, como si estuviese hablando de la hora-.

"Rei" -ojiescarlata apretó mas el cuerpo del chino contra el suyo-.

"Jah" -aquello pareció caerle en completa gracia e ironía- "¿De que fue?" -quiso saber, solamente por curiosidad-.

"Ataque al corazón" -respondió automáticamente el otro, lo sabia desde hacia tiempo-.

"¿Tan mal estaba?".

"No comías, no dormías, no descansabas, estabas completamente agotado física y mentalmente... lo que me sorprendió es que hayas logrado aparentar tan bien todo aquello sin que nadie se diese cuenta" -suspiro, realmente quería sentirse mal pero... ¿Cómo sentirse mal por la muerte de Rei si era eso mismo lo que les había reunido de nuevo? Aunque fuese solamente por unos instantes-.

"Kai... tu lo sabias ¿Verdad?... eras tu la voz de mis sueños... eras tu quien me hablaba..." -entrecerró sus dorados ojos-.

"Yo lo sabia... al llegar aquí lo supe... solamente quería que tu lo supieses, que lograses aceptarlo para que así cuando llegase este momento... no perdiésemos el poco tiempo que tenemos juntos en explicaciones" -y la impotencia se adueño de sus palabras en aquel instante-.

"De... ¿De que estas hablando?" -muy a su pesar se separo de aquel cuerpo, mirando fijamente los ojos del otro- "Yo voy a estar contigo siempre".

"No Rei, no puedes" -la tristeza se reflejo en sus orbes- "Tu debes irte" -declaro, aunque aceptar aquello le dolía-.

"¿Irme? .¿A donde? Yo no quiero dejarte" -el ojidorado le tomo por los brazos, mirándolo con ruego-.

"No entiendes, debes de irte... Rei tu no eres como yo... yo estoy condenado a la oscuridad que ves ahora... hice tantas cosas malas Rei, actué incorrectamente en muchas ocasiones y me condene... pero tu, tu me salvaste" -acaricio suavemente una de las mejillas del chino con el dorso de su mano, mientras que sus rojizas orbes se llenaban de ternura- "El amor que me diste, que me tienes me salvo... el castigo que debían darme no llego, pero tampoco me dieron un descanso... no hay nada".

"Kai" -aquellos dorados ojos cual soles se llenaron de aflicción-.

Muy a su pesar el bicolor se separo del otro aunque no demasiado, solamente para dejarle ver algo que dejo mudo durante unos instantes al oriental. Tal como el... Kai poseía un hermoso par de alas provenientes de su espalda pero que apenas y si podían notarse con la escasa luz que los rodeaba, ya que aquellas plumas eran de un negro color pero que no por ello dejaban de tener su brillo propio.

"Esta es mi oscuridad Rei, mi destino... pero tu... a ti te espera algo mejor" -declaro Kai, acariciando suavemente una de las mejillas del otro, doliéndole el saber que podría ser la ultima-.

"¡No Kai! Yo no me voy a separar de ti" -y se abalanzo sobre el abrazándole fuertemente- "Ya te perdí una vez, no voy a hacerlo de nuevo" -replico cerrando fuertemente los ojos, pues nuevamente sus lagrimas amenazaban con salir-.

Kai también cerró los ojos mientras que sin poder evitarlo abrazaba de nuevo al chino con fuerza, sabiendo que de un momento a otro le perdería.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_No Fear_

_Destination Darkness_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Una intensa luz blanca nacida de la nada ilumino el lugar, captando la atención de los otros dos, quienes se giraron para mirar aquel halo casi plateado que se extendía a unos metros de ellos.

"Ya es hora Rei" -declaro, entrecerrando los ojos con aflicción- "Tienes que irte".

"¡No!" -replico firmemente mientras se aferraba de nuevo a su cuerpo- "Yo no me voy a ir y no me puedes obligar".

"Rei por favor... tienes que irte, si no te vas ahora perderás la oportunidad que tienes de ser feliz, te espera todo un paraíso... te lo mereces, tienes que irte" -aunque a el lo que mas deseaba era que el chino se quedase a su lado, seria lo mas injusto y egoísta del mundo hacer que se quedase ahí con el, eso jamás-.

"No seas tonto Kai, yo YA soy feliz aquí... mi paraíso esta donde tu estés, no necesito mas" -suspiro, mientras que se recargaba mas en aquel calido pecho- "No me condenes de nuevo a estar sin ti..."

Una sonrisa tierna se formo en los labios el bicolor, con mas confianza abrazo aquel cuerpo perteneciente a su adoración, mientras que cerraba los ojos disfrutando de aquel instante que deseaba fuese eterno. Aquel destello de luz fue cesando poco a poco dejando nuevamente casi todo en penumbras. Las blancas plumas de aquellas alas pertenecientes el ojiámbar fueron recubriéndose de negro color rápidamente, como cuando la tinta mancha tela blanca penetrando dentro de ella y matando para siempre la blancura. Ahora aquellas alas, sus alas... eran del mismo color de las de Kai... no había diferencia ni distinción ahora, estarían juntos por siempre.

Voltearon a verse sonriéndose con infinita ternura, acercaron sus rostros buscando los labios del otro nuevamente, y se fundieron en un beso calmo, tranquilo, reconfortante... lleno del más puro sentimiento que habían sido capaces de sobre llevar tanto en vida como en muerte: el Amor. Se separaron con una sonrisa hermosa cado uno en los labios. El chino se recargo nuevamente en el pecho del bicolor mientras que sentía como este lo rodeaba con sus brazos otra vez, se sentía tan seguro, tan feliz.

"Kai" -lo llamo suavemente-.

"¿Si?" -respondió el otro con un tono de voz sencillamente adorable-.

"Se fue" -dijo sencillamente-.

"¿Quién?" -aunque por dentro presentía cuales serian las palabras del otro-.

"El miedo..." -cerro los ojos recargándose mas en aquel refugio- "Ya no tengo miedo Kai... ya no..."

Kai tan solo sonrió, mientras que también cerraba los ojos, extendiendo más aquellas negras alas que con el tiempo había aprendido a dominar, intentando cubrir ambos cuerpos aunque las otras negras alas del chino se lo impedían, mas no importaba en aquel momento solo importaba una cosa... que estaban juntos, y así seria por el resto de la eternidad en aquellas tinieblas.

_You and me in the darkness forever... no fear... _

ऋछऋ **F I N **ऋछऋ

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

O.o ... juro que no me vuelvo a fumar esa cosa ¡En serio! La verdad hasta yo me quede con cara de -"¿Y ahora que carajos me pasa?"- pero bueh... son ideas retorcidas que a veces se me ocurren (oh esto es preocupante, hacia tiempo que no escribí cosas así, malo, malo) ñam pues me gustan los seres con alas XD dicese ángeles, dicese hadas, dicese demonios... pero sin duda amo a los ángeles caídos (alias como Kai y Rei xD) y pues quizás sea por eso que el fic me quedo tan, pero tan raro 9,9 como sea ¿Qué les pareció? Ay ni me digan... bueno espero que te haya gustado Kakira (de seguro me quieres mandar por el tubo que te conté ñ.ñ) como sea hice mi mejor esfuerzo para que esto quedase medio decente ¡En serio! Kai y Rei no quedaron separados, eso es lo que cuenta ¿No? que se quieran mucho y que sean felices por la eternidad muajajajajajajaja... de acuerdo ya me hizo daño desvariar. Veamos ¿Por qué tan especifica con eso de los meses, las semanas, los días y las horas? Bueh... tenia la calculadora que llevo a la escuela al lado ¿Cómo resistirse? X3 Pues no creo que tenga algo más importante que decir salvo que estoy loca, y hmmm... que si alguien leyó esto les doy las gracias y huh... ¡Nos vemos en otro de mis fics! XD waw sha sueno como disco rayado jajajaja.

**Atte. **

╋ **Celen Marinaiden**. _"...Soy una soñadora... que un día volara con sus propias alas..."_ ╋


End file.
